Shhh! It's Love
by Halo Kyuubi Girl
Summary: Gaara goes and visits his old friend Amber. Could there be love involved? bad summery, great story! Characters-Gaara Kankuro Temari Amber 1 of my OC characters


Gaara was rushing through the forest

Gaara was rushing through the forest. He had to see her. It had been so long since they had even sent a message to each other. He always had meant to ask her this since he had first seen her.

_**Flashback…**_

_Sitting high in a tree, bored and lonely, was nine year old Gaara. 'Why won't anyone play with me?' he thought. Thinking of a reason, he sniffed himself. 'No, I don't smell' Resting his head in his hands, he sighed. It was then that he spied a girl around his age. Leaping off the tree, he was determined to talk to her. Thinking that if she saw him she would run away, he quietly followed her. Instead of sneaking up on her, Gaara realized too late that she had ambushed him! "Oh, I thought you were someone else, who are you?" asked the girl. "I-I'm Gaara, I'm nine years old." "Hiya Gaara, I'm Amber, I'm eight years old!" Amber helped him back up. "Aren't you going to run away? From the skill in that ambush, it looks like your parents must be ninja. Haven't they told you about me?" he asked. "My parents don't care. They told me that you are just around mean people that call you a monster! Besides, if you were a monster, wouldn't you have attacked me already?" declared Amber. The wind rustled in the trees as the two kids remained silent. Amber saw some sadness on Gaara's face and decided to break the quietness. "So, do you want to play ninja?" she asked. "Yeah!" Gaara said, knowing he'd finally found a friend._

**…_End Flashback_******

Ah, good times. Gaara really missed those times before the current Great Ninja War. Amber had been sent home due to a broken arm. She wanted to fight and show off her new skills, but the Kazekage wouldn't allow her to do so. Gaara hoped he could remember the directions to the house she was staying at with Temari. Temari was about to have a baby soon and we aren't so worried about losing as to send a pregnant kunoichi into a war, so she's also not fighting!

Aha! 'This should be it. Temari's the only one I know that would put a landing dock on her roof.' She use to always go flying on her fan, and her yard was too cramped to land that huge fan, so she and Shikamaru built the landing pad together.

Gaara walked to the door, a little nervous.

"One second! If you're trying to sell me something, you better know how to run!" called a voice. 'Must be Temari. I'd recognize that angry voice any day.' A couple of moments later, Temari answered the door.

"What do you wa-? Oh, Gaara, I thought you were one of those annoying traveling salesmen! Come in come in." Temari sounded excited.

"Is Amber here?" I asked.

"Why yes she is. AMBER!" Temari yelled.

"What! Is Orochimaru back? I thought he learned his lesson. Oh, hi Gaara!" 'Amber hasn't changed. She always beat down the big dogs first, but Orochimaru? Wow, I actually want to hear how she managed to pull that one off!'

"Is there something on my face?" Amber asked in a kind of freaked out tone as Gaara stared at her.

"Nope. Could I ask you something?" Gaara said sheepishly. 'Oh no!' thought Amber, 'Is he really going to ask to marry me like Temari said?' Amber had had a small crush on Gaara since she first saw him.

"I've always wanted to ask you this." He said while getting down on one knee. Amber felt a blush creep along her face. Temari pulled a video camera from out of nowhere.

"Amber, will you…be my best friend?" Amber had an anime sweat drop thing going on. In the background you could hear Temari saying how Gaara should have asked to marry her with that pose instead of his random question. Gaara, oblivious to the fact that he had been in a marriage proposal stance, felt hurt at Amber's strange face she made.

"Oh, ok. I see. I thought we could be best friends forever, but your look says it all" Gaara stood up depressed.

"You're so serious and too quick to judge Gaara-kun!" Amber teased. Gaara turned to look at her, when she tackled him with a hug.

"We are already best friends, you didn't need to ask, silly!" Amber said.

"But what was with your face just then?" he asked, still not totally believing her.

"Well, you were in the position that people ask someone to marry them." Amber explained.

"Oh, I'm so going to kill Kankuro when I get back!" Gaara said with mock vengeance in his tone as he ran out of the house.

Temari walked over to Amber and asked, "Were you hoping that he was going to ask to marry you?"

"Yeah", Amber replied, "But I guess that's what love does. It makes you wish for the impossible" The two girls walked into the kitchen, unaware that Gaara had been outside the door the whole time. Smiling to himself, he ran back to where he was supposed to meet back with Kankuro. He started thinking to himself, 'That was good practice for the real deal. A little embarrassing, but not as much as it would have been had she not loved me back. At least I know this isn't a one-sided love! Now all I have to do is save up for that ring Amber gawks at when we hang out at the mall.' Slowly, he slips into a daydream about his plan coming to life. Just then, Gaara smacks into a tree!

"Got to focus on dodging these trees!" he says to himself. Gaara wasn't use to trees since he lives in the heart of Wind Country. After getting the knack of it, he finally met up with Kankuro.

"So, did you find anything out?" Kankuro asked.

"She loves me, and you were right, it was good practice for the real deal." Gaara informed.

"Alright, so I suppose you'll need money." Gaara nodded, "Don't worry, I got you covered. You start working at the Academy tomorrow morning."

"Thanks big bro!" Gaara said as he and Kankuro punched knuckles.


End file.
